neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Nepstation/Victory
Nepstation is a TV program in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. After every completed chapter there will be review to rate how well you did on the chapter. Depending on your score you can get useful or rare items. The rating categories consist of: *'Quest': The number of quests you completed during the chapter will affect this rating. **note: Only the quests that appear during that particular chapter will count towards the Quest score at the end of the chapter. *'Shares': How high or low Planeptune's shares are by the end of the chapter will affect this rating. *'Scout': How frequently you utilized the Scout feature during the chapter will affect this rating. *'Enemy KOs': The number of enemies defeated during the chapter will affect this rating. After you proceed to the next chapter after the review there will be an event at the television in the Planeptune Basilicom of the Ultra Dimension. There are always three segments to the Nepstation program: *'News': This can range from things related to the story or simply random side-skits or things about Gamindustri. It is hosted by randomly by any two of the goddesses. *'Wallet Crusher Nep': A segment hosted by Neptune that gives you the opportunity to purchase rare items. *'Millionep': The segment hosted by Neptune and Plutia that features a quiz. The quiz questions can range from things related to the previous chapter or small details about the characters themselves. If every question is answered correctly until the final program, the player will receive 1,000,000 Credits. Review Prizes |-|Chapter 2= News Topics |-|First= Wallet Crusher Nep Items Millionep Quiz Questions and Answers Correct Answers will be marked with ✓ Incorrect Answers will be marked with✗ Chapter 2 'Question 1' Which of these is my (Neptune's) little sister? Answer Choices: #Nepgamer ✗ #Nepbeer ✗ #Nepgear✓ Prize: Healing Grass 'Question 2' What is needed to become a CPU in this Gamindustri? Answer Choices: #Sharicite ✗ #Key Fragment ✗ #CPU Memory✓ Prize:INT Booster 'Question 3' What does Neptune call Plutia? Answer Choices: #Plupie ✗ #Plutie✓ #Pururut ✗ Prize: Detoxin Chapter 3 'Question 1' What is the Brilliant System Noire taught Neptune and Plutia? Answer Choices: #Scout System✓ #Combo Setup ✗ #Costume Cavas ✗ Prize: Paralaxin 'Question 2' What does Noire make her nation's citizens call her? Answer Choices: #Lonely Heart ✗ #Lady Black Heart✓ #Lady Noire ✗ Prize: Nep Bull 'Question 3' What is the nation Noire established? Answer Choices: *Lastation✓ *Planeptune ✗ *Lactation ✗ Prize: Nep Bull C Chapter 4 'Question 1' How did Mister Badd Refer to Blanc as her minister? Answer Choices: #Lady Blanc✓ #Lady White Heart ✗ #Pissy Woman ✗ Prize: Tuffmil 'Question 2' when Plutia got lost in Lowee, who was the pretty lady she met? Answer Choices: #Uni ✗ #Arfoire ✗ #Vert✓ Prize: Anti-Venom 'Question 3' Of the following, which CPU is the tallest? Answer Choices: #Noire ✗ #Neptune✓ #Blanc ✗ Prize: Anti-Paralysis Chapter 5 'Question 1' Of the following, which CPU's personality barely changes in HDD form? Answer Choices: #Neptune ✗ #Nepgear✓ #Blanc ✗ Prize: Anti-Seal 'Question 2' What was Nepgear's role in the previous title, Neptunia mk2? Answer Choices: #The punching bag ✗ #Unplayable NPC ✗ #Main Character✓ Prize: Nep Bull SP 'Question 3' Of the following, what complaint was NOT leveled against Leanbox? Answer Choices: #Too bulky✗ #Giant power brick ✗ #No warranty ✓ Prize: Anti-Virus Chapter 6 'Question 1' What is Neptune's favorite food? Answer Choices: #Blanc Manju ✗ #Eggplants ✗ #Pudding✓ Prize: Healing Pod 'Question 2' Of the following, which child was NOT in Planeptune's Basilicom? Answer Choices: #IF ✗ #Deco✓ #Compa ✗ Prize: Life Fragment 'Question 3' Who is the self-proclaimed idol of the Seven Sages? Answer Choices: #Abnes✓ #Pirachu ✗ #Arfoire ✗ Prize: Eject Button Chapter 7 'Question 1' Who of the following has the largest breasts? Answer Choices: #Green Heart ✗ #Black Heart ✗ #Yellow Heart✓ Prize: P.SP Charger 'Question 2' What character has the same name in both dimensions? Answer Choices: #Chika Hakozaki ✗ #Histoire✓ #Mina Nishizawa ✗ Prize: Heal Circle 'Question 3' Based on survey taken in Neptune's world, who is the most popular CPU? Answer Choices: #Neptune ✗ #Vert ✗ #Noire✓ Prize: Heal Drink Chapter 8 'Question 1' Who of the following is left-handed? Answer Choices: #Ram✓ #Rom ✗ #Blanc ✗ Prize: Super Panacea 'Question 2' Whose hair grows the most in CPU form? Answer Choices: #Neptune ✗ #Blanc✓ #Noire ✗ Prize: AGI Booster Z 'Question 3' What is the gender of Anonydeath's heart? Answer Choices: #Nice Guy ✗ #Pure Maiden✓ #Secret! ✗ Prize: Energy Fragment Chapter 9 'Question 1' When rescuing IF, whose name did she NOT call out? Answer Choices: #Nepgear✓ #Plutia ✗ #Neptune ✗ Prize: Eject Button 'Question 2' What does Peashy call Neptune? Answer Choices: #Nep-Nep ✗ #Neptuna✓ #Neppermint ✗ Prize: P.SP Charger 'Question 3' What does adult IF call Plutia? Answer Choices: #Plu ✗ #Plutie ✗ #(Lady) Plutia✓ Prize: Heal Bottle Chapter 10 'Question 1' Who is the character always with Rei and resembles Histoire? Answer Choices: #Chronicle ✗ #Croire✓ #Histoire ✗ Prize: Nep Bull SP 'Question 2' What nation did Rei Ryghts rule over? Answer Choices: #Tari✓ #Nio Gio ✗ #Eden ✗ Prize: P.SP Charger 'Question 3' Final Question! What food does Neptune hate!? Answer Choices: #Eggplants✓ #Radishes ✗ #Carrots ✗ Prize: Nep Bull EX Category:Gameplay Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Mechanics Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory events